Pushing Daisies: The Complete First Season DVD
Pushing Daisies: The Complete First Season was released on a 3-disc DVD and Blu-ray set in the USA on September 16, 2008 and earlier in the UK on June 23, 2008ThePieMaker.com. Episodes *'Disc One' ** ** ** *'Disc Two' ** ** ** *'Disc Three' ** ** ** Bonus features * Pie Time - Time for Pie: Delicious Interactive Featurette with Flavorful, Fresh-Baked Pie Slices As Your Entrée and Cast/Creative Team Members Dishing Forkfuls of Series Secrets. ** *** Creator and writer Bryan Fuller, executive producers Dan Jinks and Bruce Cohen, and director Barry Sonnenfeld discuss the creation of Pushing Daisies as well as Sonnenfeld's direction *** Production Designer Micheal Wylie discusses creating the Pie Hole set *** Lee Pace and Fuller discuss select scenes as they watch them from the roof of the Pie Hole: **** The scene where Ned touches Leo Gaswint **** The scene where Chuck talks to Ned about the reward **** The death of the Shiny Shoes Killer ** *** Sonnenfeld and Fuller discuss Field Cate as Young Ned *** Pace and Fuller discuss select scenes as they watch them from the roof of the Pie Hole: **** The scene with Ned, Chuck, and Emerson outside of the City Morgue **** The scene where Olive asks Emerson about the "poop, the scoop, the skinny, the haps, the dealio, the 411", where they discuss the casting of Kristin Chenoweth as well as the origins of Olive **** The scene where we first meet Jeanine from promotions, where they discuss Riki Lindhome as well as the model costume she had to wear ** *** Pace, Kristin Chenoweth, Sonnenfeld, and Fuller discuss the color palette of Pushing Daisies *** Once again from the roof of the Pie Hole, Pace and Fuller discuss select scenes: **** The scene where Alfredo Aldarisio orders coffee, where they talk about the origin of the character **** The scene where Lily and Vivian receive the postcard from Charlotte from her Tahitian cruise ** *** Cohen discusses the creation of Pidge *** Fuller, Wylie, visual effects supervisor William Powlowski and visual effects producer Elizabeth Castro discuss the windmill aspect of this episode ** *** Pace and Fuller discuss the scene where Olive hires Emerson and tells him she used to be a horse jockey, and Fuller reveals the original backstory for Olive *** Wylie discusses the interior of Olive's apartment as well as other wallpapers on the show ** *** Pace and Fuller discuss the two dream sequences of this episode: **** Ned's dream sequence and Fuller asks Pace who the better kisser is: Anna Friel or Chenoweth? **** Emerson's dream sequence, as well as the Vertigo and Hitchcock references *** Jinks discusses the casting of Chi McBride as Emerson Cod ** *** Pace and Fuller discuss Ellen Greene, the song Morning Has Broken, and the scene that it underscores, as well as the costumes that they wore ** *** Powlowski and Castro discuss the closing shot *** Jinks, Cohen and Wylie discuss the production design of the show *** Pace and Fuller discuss the casting of Molly Shannon as Dilly Balsam as well as The Birds parody ** *** Castro and Powlowski discuss the CGI cheese crab in this episode Specifications * Aspect Ratio: Widescreen (16:9) * Audio: ** Dolby Surround 5.1 - English ** Portugese * Subtitles: ** English ** French ** Spanish ** Chinese ** Korean ** Thai External links * Buy DVD on Amazon * Buy Blu-ray on Amazon * Blu-ray info * Official DVD site References Category:DVDs Category:Promotion